1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device capable of performing active matrix drive. The invention also relates to an electronic apparatus incorporating such an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes an electro-optical device including a pair of substrates constructed to sandwich an electro-optical material, such as a liquid crystal, therebetween and electrodes provided in each of the pair of substrates to apply an electric field to the electro-optical material. The electrodes are used to apply an electric field to the electro-optical material to vary the state of the material. According to such an electro-optical device, for example, when the light emitted from a light source enters the device and the state of the electro-optical material is varied, it is possible to control the light transmittance and thus realize desired image display.
Moreover, in related art electro-optical devices, by providing pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape, thin-film transistors (hereinafter “TFT”) connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and scanning lines and data lines connected to each of TFTs and provided in parallel to a row direction and a column direction, respectively, on one of the pair of substrates, active matrix drive can be performed. As a result, for each pixel defined by the pixel electrodes or the scanning lines and the data lines, it is possible to control the electric field applied to the electro-optical material and to control the light transmittance.